warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Leafpool
BEWARE MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS Note: This Fanfiction takes place when Leafpool and Crowfeather run away. It is on a different timeline where Midnight didn't convince Leafpool to go back to ThunderClan. PART 1: '' ''Leafpool skidded to a halt, gasping for breath. Crowfeather stopped beside her with a questioning glance. They had been running since ThunderClan territory. Leafpool's mind whirled back to the ThunderClan camp. She imagined Firestar calling a summons to the Clan. He was probably telling them now that there was not a trace of her scent that could be followed. Even Cloudtail could never track her down. She sighed and looked across to Crowfeather, fondness glimmering behind her eyes. He purred and pressed his muzzle to hers. "We can stop for a while if you like," he mewed quietly. "We're probably far enough out of Clan territory." Leafpool nodded to him, softly meowing her agreement. They padded over to a hollowed out tree, roots creating an arching den above their heads. Leafpool sighed gently and settled down on the moss-covered floor. She drifted to sleep with Crowfeather shuffling about in the moss beside her, before settling with their fur pressed together. Leafpool woke to find the dip where Crowfeather had slept cold, and his scent stale. She was about to bolt out the entrance to the den to look for him when he stumbled in with a fat rabbit in his jaws. She let out a purr of joy as she realized he had only gone hunting. He laid the rabbit before her and settled down to eat. The rabbit was juicy and delicious and soon they were sprawled out on the moss, swiping their tongues around their jaws. Crowfeather pawed the remains of the rabbit out of the den and returned, flopping down beside Leafpool. He began to stroke his tongue gently over her ears, then her head. She swiped her tongue along his shoulder in return. After they had drowsily shared tongues Crowfeather padded from the den to scout around. He returned as the sun was sinking down towards the horizon. As he stumbled into the den he reported seeing a badger, though it had been far from them, a few fox-lengths into a glade of trees. She tensed but he re-assured her that the badger was far enough away that it wouldn't scent them. Leafpool relaxed her muscles and purred quietly. Crowfeather's scent wreathed around her and she knew that this was where she belonged. Many sunrises later Leafpool and Crowfeather padded side-by-side. They had decided to move on from the tree-den and find a more permanent camp. Leafpool's heart still ached for the comfort and familiarity of the ThunderClan camp. She wondered how Cinderpelt was doing. And if Sorreltail had kitted yet. Leafpool sighed. She would probably never find out. Not even in StarClan because she likely wouldn't go there. She and Crowfeather would live their lives out as rogues. The cats they had driven from their territories for as long as they both could remember. Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this little taste of my writing style. If you want me to continue this then please comment and let me know! <3 :) Also please comment any mistakes I made, or bits you would like me to change! I am open to suggestions and I would enjoy your feedback!! Category:Warriors Category:Warrior cats Category:Warrior Cat Fanfictions Category:Warrior Fanfics Category:Cat Category:Crowfeather Category:Leafpool Category:Leafpool and Crowfeather Category:ThuunderClan Category:WindClan Category:Small Category:ThunderClan